Delightful Rane
by FLmeetsDreamish
Summary: Two girls are unexpectedly thrown into the world of Inuyasha and are granted powers only dreamed of. Kristy is determined to see her favorite fandom couple, Sesshomaru and Kagome, be together. Mayhem ensues as she gets her chance. SessKag, InuOC, OCOC.


Disclaimer: neither myself nor my co-author own anything having to do with inuyasha. We only own this plot line and our OC's, which there will be a few of.

* * *

Delightful Rane

Chapter 1

* * *

The night was perfect, not too hot and not too cold. The sky was clear except for the occasional cloud that floated past and sparkled with tiny beams of light that sprinkled across the never ending darkness. All was calm, not a tree stirred, not a leaf fell. All was quiet and seemed to pause the moment in time. Soft barks of a neighborhood dog echoed through the air, ending the silence the night had brought.

A soft sigh filled the air, "This is so peaceful. I wish it would last forever."

"Me, too," another voice added.

The two voices grew quiet as the night once more grew still.

A person in the next yard looked up at the sound of the voices, puzzled as to where they had come from. All the old man saw was a van, and two trucks parked outside of their neighbor's house. Shaking his head, the neighbor walked into the house wondering where those voices had come from.

Little did the neighbor know that the voices were coming from the truck closest to them. In the bed of the pick-up truck two girls lay on a blanket lay gazing up at the stars.

"Ooh! Look!" the younger called excitedly. "There's the Milky Way. Over there is the Big Dipper, which turns into to Ursa Major, and just a little below it is the Little Dipper. It turns into Ursa Minor."

"Nerd," the older snorted, laughter evident in her tone.

"Not anymore so than you are, Lizzie," the younger shot back. She turned over on her side to gaze at her life-long best friend. Her shoulder length reddish blond hair came out from its place behind her ear to gently frame her face. "Alright, it's my turn."

Elizabeth, also known as Lizzie, rolled her eyes. "Oh dear Lord, help us all. Kristy is going to think."

"Shut it!" Kristy flushed, playfully swatting Lizzie's arm. "Who made better on her SAT's? Who took Dual Credit? Hmm? It was _me_." She rolled back onto her back, crossing her arms over her chest with a humph.

"So what. Who made a better GPA in high school? Who is already graduated from high school? Who did better in Music Appreciation?" Lizzie shot back, a playful smirk gracing her features. She laughed when Kristy snorted. "I thought so. Now, continue with your questions if you must."

"No, 'cuz you don't want to hear them, so I won't torture you with my 'silly questions'," Kristy air-quoted, a pout settled on her fair, freckled face.

"Ask the dang questions before I hit _you_ for hitting _me_," the older girl threatened.

"Fine. If you could be any character in 'Inuyasha', who would you be? It has to be an original one, by the way."

Elizabeth sighed. "Do you know just how _weird _you are? Here I am, asking about love and life, and you go off on an Inuyasha fanfic kick. Knucklehead."

Kristy turned and swatted her best friend once more. "Ya, I know I'm weird. Now just answer the question."

"Fine. Let me think." She chewed her lower lip as she thought, her brow furrowed in concentration. "Okay, I think I got it. My name would be Etsu, or Delight. I look mainly the same as I do now. 5 foot 7 with long limbs. Jet black hair to the middle of my back and frames my oval face. It's not limp like normal, it has life and seems to shimmer a purple when it moves. I would be very graceful and not awkward in the least. My face has v-shaped black lines that points in the middle of my face and is always tipped with some sort of gem, most likely a diamond or amethyst. I have v-shaped lines that cover the top part of her arms. My eyes are a light gray that sparkle like stardust. There, happy?"

"No," the younger girl stuck her tongue out. "What kind of youkai are you? What does your true form look like? And what are your abilities?"

"You really need to lay off this stuff, kiddo. You are really starting to scare me."

"I'll tell you what's going to scare you. Prince getting the old snip-snip if you don't answer."

"Don't threaten Prince! He's already scared enough and he doesn't need your threats toward his 'dog-hood.' Man, that's a low blow," Lizzie muttered, promising herself to hug the poor puppy tightly when she got home that evening.

"Answer the questions or I'll make sure Doc has an appointment for him first thing in the morning. Don't worry, I'll foot the bill," Kristy smirked, dodging the punch thrown her way. She laughed. "Oh come on!"

"Not until you take that threat back! Besides, my dad would take a shotgun to you, with no regrets either. You _don't_ mess with our dogs." Elizabeth settled back into her place, re-adjusting the pillow beneath her head, satisfied her dog was no longer danger.

Kristy shuttered. Elizabeth's dad was _scary_. Once, a group of rowdy teenagers came out to To her house only to find themselves in the ER shortly thereafter. The old man burst out onto his front porch, brandishing his old .22 and yelling a few ignored threats before firing off into the dark, hitting a couple of the kids in the legs before going through them. Luckily, the bullets missed any major arteries or veins, not doing any permanent damage. No charges were ever brought up. After all, the teens were the ones who were trespassing. "Fine, I take it back. Now answer the questions!"

"Ok. She still is rather clumsy at times but not as much. She wears clothing that is half-way traditional and traditional at the same time. Her true form is a 52 foot Alaskan Malamute. Her voice in her true form and her human form rings like bells, echoing in different sounds and rhythms that make the listener calm. Etsu is more in control. She is full of confidence and lets no one, not even Sesshomaru, scare her. She is not a fighter unless there are no other options. She would rather create things then destroy them. She has almost no fear, except for losing her friends and the "friends" she considers family. Her voice can calm and soothe anger, almost as if she were putting the listener under a spell. In her human form she has abilities to move objects with her mind. In her true form when she walks her pads have two abilities, the natural ability is to make flowers/grass grow. When she feels threatened or is in combat mode her pads leak a purple fluid that burns everything in its path; when she is angered by fear the liquid can turn into a gas and cause her enemy or anyone else near to fall into a deep coma like sleep. When she is angered or in combat mode her light gray eyes turn pure white and seem to glow from within like stars. Her bark, like her voice, will ring and shake the area sounding like bells of all shapes and sizes. While her saliva has healing powers her teeth are coated with a clear substance that is similar to her purple poison.To her enemies she is known as Lady Misery for that is all she gives them. Her heritage is not known, she simple came to be. There. That's all I'm saying."

Kristy whistled loud and low. "Wow, man. I guess you always get to be taller than me. My true form is only fifty feet. But I guess that's ok. Let's see. My name would be...Rane. There is a maroon half rising sun in the center of her forehead. I have eyeshadow like markings that are a burnt orange. No cheek markings. There are two burnt orange stripes on each hip and wrist. In the small of my back is a maroon wolf sitting and howling. A small ruby the size of my thumb nail," here she held up her right thumb as an illustration, "is centered in the center of the sun. My eyes are a chilling icy blue, tending to make me appear wiser than my years. My true form is a fifty foot black timber wolf. She does have fangs similar to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kouga. When she becomes enraged, like Sess does before he transforms, her entire eyeball turns a soulless black. When she speaks while in this state, her voice is echoed within, coming out an octave lower than her normal voice. The two voices speak at once sounding like an alto and tenor speaking in sync with each other. She loses the freckles and no longer needs make-up but still sticks with the tank and jeans unless otherwise necessary."

"You know you kept slipping back and forth between first person and third person, right?" Lizzie poked playfully. "You're such a Grammar Queen I never thought you would do something like that."

"Ya, I know. I just don't care. It's only you and me out here, aside from the occasional nosy neighbor or barking dog. My English Professor isn't here, so I don't care," the light redhead sighed, putting her hands behind her head and staring up into the sky. "She is a poison master of a black, rotting poison that puts Sesshomaru's to shame. She can't speak 'human' in her true form. Is extremely fast, agile, athletic, strong. Doesn't have a 'whip' like Sesshomaru does but is skilled with a sword and bow. Does have claws that can leak poison but can't 'spray' it like Sess. Is rather aloof. Has a bit of a snobbish air. Is extremely distrustful of others' skills/ability to do a job right the first time. Is very ahem...'hands on'," she started snorting and laughing at the innuendo, "in _everything_ she does. Is innately curious, because of her canid nature. Is extremely loyal to those she labels "pack" or "family", depending on her form. Is quite often at war with her inner youkai. As for her lineage, she is the Princess of the House of the Rising Sun, a clan of wolves in the south. She is cousin to Koga and doesn't appreciate his forwardness towards Kagome who so obviously loves Inuyasha. Her family is older than Sesshomaru's and dates back to the dawn of civilization."

"Alright, if you insist on continuing with Inuyasha, I've got some questions for you. If you had the choice to live there or here, which would you chose and what would make you chose it?" the high school graduate asked, a thoughtful, curious tone to her voice. She knew her friend was nearly obsessed with the series, but Kristy had a tendency to be a bit unpredictable.

"There. Um...love," she replied after a thoughtful pause.

"Sesshomaru's love?" the older girl sniggered.

"Not necessarily. I mean, that would be nice, but...Maybe Inuyasha...I'm not sure," she sighed, a great rush of air leaving her lungs, before she inhaled the sweet scent of the night air. _Funny, I can't normally smell that much, but now I can smell the sap off the sweet gum trees even though their not in season._ "Love and power," the girl said finally.

"Power?" Lizzie questioned, one eyebrow raised as she looked at her best friend.

Kristy squirmed uncomfortably beneath Lizzie's questioning stare. It could be really unnerving sometimes. And it was saying something when she thought a stare was unnerving. Many people flipped out over her icy stare. Her eyes were a crystal blue and could turn to a glacial blue in an instant when she became angry. It was one of her past times to pin people with her stare. But when Lizzie returned the favor with her own haunting gray eyes, it just plain freaked her out.

"Yeah, ya know. Power. Not necessarily fame or riches, just power," she replied nervously, studiously avoiding her friend's eyes.

"Like what kind of power?"

"Um...power as in strength and power as in lands. That."

"Okay..."

"Shut it, Lizzie," the younger girl said, sticking her tongue out at the older girl. She sighed as she heard her mom calling her to come inside. "Sounds like it's time to go inside. Ready, Lizzie?" Kristy gathered up her blanket and pillow before pulling the tailgate of the truck up. She stood and stretched, her muscles protesting from the disuse. Plopping down on the wall of the bed, she swung a leg over the side and looked at her friend who was settling into the same position.

They grinned at each other before starting their traditional countdown. "Three...two...one...zero!" they cried simultaneously, swinging their other leg over the side and sliding down.

Kristy shut her eyes on the way down, only to open them as she felt something soft beneath her feet instead of the usual concrete. She stood to her full height and looked around, swearing slightly under her breath. The young woman did a quick one-eighty as she heard another voice behind her.

Her eyes enlarged to saucers as she looked at who was supposed to be her best friend. Lizzie mirrored her gaze as she sized up the person before her.

"Oh, shit..." the echoed each other.

"Get back here you bastard!" a slightly nasal voice rang out from somewhere in the brush.

"Leave This Sesshomaru be, half-breed. Your presence is annoying."

Both girls turned to the source of the new voice and grabbed each other for dear life.

"Kristy..." Lizzie said shakily.

"Ya, Lizzie?"

"I don't think were at your house anymore..."

* * *

A/N: Heya! It's my (FL) turn this chapter!! Next time it's dreamish's turn. that's right, our tag-team story has finally arrived. I have to admit, this is going to be fun...


End file.
